


right outside your front door on my 12 speed

by twinfantasy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, this was meant to feel very old and sweet but idk if that got across
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinfantasy/pseuds/twinfantasy
Summary: "maybe it'd be better for both of us if i... if we weren't together.""i don't think you understand, mina. you're what matters most to me, not right here, not right now, but forever."





	right outside your front door on my 12 speed

the sun is falling further and further behind the horizon with each passing hour, dipping into the darkness where it belongs, casting shadows onto the sweltering asphalt.

sana peddles as rapidly as her calves will allow her to. her bike's tires skid when she rounds a corner too quickly, balance be damned as she hopes she's not too late. she can't be (she can be). seeing mina today was the only thing she was looking forward to, and her parents weren't supposed to be home until after dark. god forbid nothing stretch the distance between mina and sana longer than it already was.

if her parents were there, they wouldn't hesitate to keep mina locked in the house with her brother, and he wasn't going to help sana again after the whole "plastic wrapping jinyoung's bike" incident. not that she blames him. he only makes things worse for her when she's trying to sneak mina out of the house, or when she's trying to sneak in.

sana's sweating, she knows it, and her breathing is labored when she turns recklessly again. she ignores the horn blaring at her when she nearly clips a car's side mirror, cranking her speed all the way to 12 and forcing her legs to keep her bike in motion.

her tires leave visible black marks on the concrete of mina's driveway when she pulls up, rubber burning and chains locking up as she props the kickstand. it rests quietly in the shine of the remaining sunlight and she throws herself up the stairs to mina's front door.

she knocks three times, then two, then 4. she falls back on her bad habits and subconsciously bites her nails as she waits for mina or kai to swing open the wooden wall standing before her.

she waits there long enough to think that maybe mina's grounded, or maybe mina doesn't want to see her anymore, but then there's rustling from the other side and she can hear the locks turning.

there's not enough time for her to drop her hand before mina appears in the doorway, angelic as ever, the orange rays of sunlight cascading over her perfect face. her nose wrinkles momentarily and she steps outside, grabbing sana's wrist and tugging her hand away from her face.

"didn't i tell you to stop that?" mina reprimands her, voice soft and teasing as she tangles their fingers together. if sana's body heat wasn't already shooting through the roof it would've increased ten fold.

"well, yeah, but i didn't know if your parents were here or not, so," sana shrugs, averting her eyes as she casts them back over her shoulder, her bike waiting patiently for a passenger or two, "but you're out here. i'm guessing they're not home then?"

"nope, just me. kai's still at football practice."

sana's face lights up with a grin, the hand that's not entwined with mina's coming up to rest on mina's cheek. she takes a confident step forward and quickly looks around. ensures there's no one around before she limits the space between her and mina.

"it's okay if i kiss you, right? i mean, no one's gonna catch us." mina giggles, light pink blush dusting across her nose and cheeks, and she nods.

sana takes her time with mina, first kissing the mole on her forehead, then the one to the side of her nose. she plants a kiss on the mole on her nose, then her lips trail downwards, kissing the mole on her chin. she kisses the mole below mina's lips, then the one above, and finally, _finally_ she kisses mina on the lips.

it's sweet and mina smiles into it, basking in the warmth from sana's proximity and tentatively curling a hand around sana's nape. mina tilts her head, drags sana closer to her as she deepens the kiss, nips at her bottom lip when she pulls away.

she can't help but laugh when the look sana is giving her can't be described as anything but starstruck.

sana goes to move back in, but a door from one of the neighboring houses slams open, and she jolts backward in fear. if mina's parents can't know, no one else can. so sana leads mina to her bike by their entangled fingers before anyone can question what exactly was happening on that myoui girl's doorstep.

mina loops her arms around sana's stomach once they're settled and sana vows that this is why she will never invest in a car. sure, they'd have a lot more privacy, but she will never get over the pure trust and affection mina puts in her when she's close like this.

the minute they exit mina's neighborhood, they burst out laughing, and sana has trouble trying to multitask her lungs between deep breaths for the peddling and shallow breaths for her laughter. it doesn't help that the entire time mina's resting her chin on sana's shoulder, occasionally peppering kisses behind her ear.

everything's beautiful and sana hates that she knows something's going to ruin it.

  
  


they stop at a gas station on the way to their favorite place (it's _their spot_. they have their own tree with their initials carved in it. sana insisted on the corny initial carving, and mina allowed it since it made her happy.) picking up a couple of cherry cokes and dropping them in the makeshift basket sana had attached to her bike specifically for this.

(after all, she'd do anything for mina, including buying a plush blanket to keep folded in her bike's shitty basket)

it's exhausting for sana to peddle up the mountain today, the sheer stress on her legs and heart overwhelming her.

mina offers to take over and sana refuses because no, this isn't a friday where mina takes care of sana, this is a friday where sana treats mina like she's the only person that matters, because she is.

sana hates the truth in that. sana hates a lot of things about her and mina's arrangement. but she loves her, and she'd rather fall endlessly for a girl she can barely have than have someone she doesn't love.

they reach the cliffs edge with sana panting and mina helping to lift her off her bike. it throws sana for a loop, forgetting momentarily how strong mina is, until mina carries her all the way to their tree. she lays her down at the base of it, kissing her forehead when sana tries to protest, and walking back down towards her beloved bike.

she retrieves the bottles and the blanket from the basket, carrying them up to where sana's form was sprawled against the grass, arms outstretched and flailing once she sees mina returning. mina laughs, falls into sana's embrace, lays the blanket to the side. she knocks the caps off their coke bottles using the bark of the tree and inserts a straw into both, handing sana hers and watching as she sips greedily from it.

it's far too easy for mina to cuddle up into sana's overheating body. it's hotter than hellfire outside and yet there's no place she'd rather be than in sana's comforting arms, hand drawing patterns into mina's shoulder. it lulls her into a state of calm, one where she doesn't worry about her fake boyfriend or about her shithead parents, about whether sana is good or bad for her.

(sana is definitely fucking amazing for her, but she's not sure how much longer she can keep this up)

the sky's fading into a light purple when sana scoots her back up the length of the tree, pulling mina up with her and sighing happily when mina melts into her side, body draped over sana's. she shoves their empty bottles to the side of the tree and grabs the blanket. she mindlessly covers more of mina's body than her own and mina pulls it farther over sana's hip, resting her hand there.

sana tastes like cherries when mina kisses her. the crickets around them chirp gleefully and mina believes that for once, nature is on their side. she takes that fact with pride, leaving light pink marks along sana's neck as she reaches her collarbone, snuggling her cheek into the hollow there.

"hey, uh," sana stutters, blushing when mina's breath puffs against the skin on her throat, "hate to be the bearer of bad things, but we need to talk. like, actually talk." mina nods from her place in the crook of sana's neck. she softly kisses her pulse point before sana continues and it completely catches her off guard.

"okay. cool. gonna just put this out in the open then." mina waits, gazing up at sana's delicate facial features, catching the glint of a couple of stars forming overhead.

"i don't want to keep you a secret anymore. and i don't want to be your secret, either," sana says, sparing a glance down at mina and feeling her words clog up her throat, "not that i want you to feel pressured or anything of that nature i just -" she sighs and shifts against the tree, _their_ tree, her back and heart aching with every word leaving her mouth. "i love you. keeping that hidden is killing me."

the back of sana's head hits the tree with a _thud_. mina freezes in her lap, every bad scenario running through her head, doing laps around her logical thinking and causing her to sit up frigidly.

"maybe it'd be better for both of us if i... if we weren't together." mina states, slowly, as if it actually pains her to say it. sana's not confident it does though because she knows mina like the back of her hand and mina is horrible at hiding her emotions. if she's this stoned face now, there's no emotion there. it can't be hurting mina half as much as it does sana.

sana considers her options very quickly. she knows she has no time to decide whether or not she wants mina. her brain is telling her to let her go, this is what she clearly wants.

her heart, however, is screaming at sana to do whatever it takes to keep this girl by her side, because no one is ever going to be as sweet and as loving as she was.

(even if mina never said i love you. even if she never loved her back.)

"i don't think you understand, mina. my mother's acceptance doesn't matter to me. _at all. _you're what matters most to me, not right here, not right now, but forever."__

____

there's diamonds slipping down mina's cheeks, bright in the natural darkness, coating sana's thumbs when she crawls in front of mina and wipes away her fears. both mina and sana have reasons to be scared, sana knows that, but sana's more scared of losing mina than she ever was of losing her mother's approval.

____

"i love you. i love you so, so goddamn much mina," she mutters, grasping mina's back as she folds into sana, burying her face in sana's chest as her entire body hiccups from her sobs.

____

"i love the way you find beauty in the most mundane things. i love the way your tongue peeks out when you're focusing too hard. i love the way you stare at me like there's no one else around, just us."

____

her words bring more tears to mina's eyes, joyful instead of horrified, a smile breaking out onto her face as she listens to sana's soft and reassuring voice. sana presses kisses to her hairline as she holds her tight. sana hugs mina so close to her chest that she's convinced sana is trying to tell her that mina owns her heart (she does).

____

"and you know what? yeah, okay, my mom thinks i could do better than you. _so what_. you're better than anyone else out there, okay? you're the fucking _best_. do i have to scream that from this clifftop?"

____

mina's head draws back from sana's chest, eyes wide in surprise, because sana wouldn't dare. sana grins as big as the moon however as she stands up, tiptoeing to the edge of the cliff and cupping her hands around her mouth.

____

" _i love myoui mina! she is the best goddamn person on earth! she is the best thing to happen to me! she's god's gift to mankind and you can suck it if you think otherwise!_ "

____

mina begins laughing, tears still pouring from her eyes, and sana laughs with her, too. it's ridiculous how quickly they can switch between serious and goofy but mina supposes that's how it's always been between them. that's just their dynamic.

____

"you really didn't have to do that, sana." her reply is immediate, bending down to cradle mina's face in her hands and kiss her properly. she still tastes like cherry coke and sana truly believes that this is the most euphoria she'll experience in her lifetime.

____

"of course i did! i've got your emotions tattooed on my sleeve, remember?"

____

sana's grinning like an idiot and mina pulls her back down into the grass, wrapping her arms around sana's midsection as sana tugs the blanket back over them both. mina kisses the top of her head, still giggling.

____

"you're such a goofball. but you're _my_ goofball. my public goofball."

____

"no more secrets? no more sneaking around?" sana asks, hopeful tone slipping into her question.

____

"no more secrets. i love you too much for that."

____

sana squeals and turns in mina's arms, kissing her cheeks rapidly and ending her onslaught with a tender kiss on mina's cherry flavored lips.

____

mina said she loved her too. sana knew she meant it.

____

**Author's Note:**

> title from empty by kevin abstract, which i had on repeat, as well as BEAR NECESSITIES ALSO THIS ISNT PROOFREAD SUE ME


End file.
